1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in and relating to a method for fitting corrosion protective and/or aesthetic sheaths on tension members of suspension bridges, suspended roofs, cable stayed bridges and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The circumferential surfaces of the tension members of this sort are usually covered with generally cylindrical sheaths for protection against corrosion. However, such corrosion protection sheaths are often found to be inconvenient since it becomes difficult to take up a tension member on a reel for storage or for other purposes once a sheath is fitted on the tension member before use. Therefore, it has been the conventional procedure to thread a tension member through cylindrical sheaths which are provided on scaffolds which are errected at suitable intervals along the tension member to be installed for protection against corrosion, or to fit sheaths on an installed cable by climbing on a scaffold which is provided along the entire length of the cable. Thus, the conventional protection sheaths invariably require a scaffold or scaffolds for fitting them on a cable, and necessitate to the building of scaffolds of a large scale for long cables, resulting in a high construction cost and an unduly long construction period.